


A Tale of Two Tastes

by Jacqueline_64



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqueline_64/pseuds/Jacqueline_64
Summary: Starsky and Hutch go together like salt and pepper or like wine and hotdogs...





	A Tale of Two Tastes

The most used disclaimer:  
The TV show "Starsky and Hutch", and the characters from it  
are the property of the persons who hold the copyrights  
and other legal rights to them.  
This story is a work of fiction, written for pleasure only  
and not for profit. It is not intended, in any way,  
to infringe on these preexisting copyrights.

#  **A TALE OF TWO TASTES**

By Jacqueline © April 11, 2003  
unedited short story

"Aaah, this is perfect. Absolutely exquisite."

"Uh - huh."

"Oh and this one. Can you smell the bouquet -- the redolence -- aaaah."

He took a sip. Rolled the liquid around in his mouth, gargled and finally spit it out in the destined bowl.  
"Starsky, you're running behind!"

He looked at his curly haired partner who observed him with a disgusted expression.  
"What?"

"That's gross!"

"What is?"

"WHAT is? You garglin' and spitting the stuff out. What the heck is that all about?"

"Oh you'd rather have me gargle and swallow?" Hutch asked, a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Oh man, I'm gonna gag."

"Will you just hurry up -- they're not going to wait for us."

"What do I gotta do?"

A deep sigh.   
"You have to take in the flavors, the aroma's, the characters, dummy. Good grief, Starsk, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"Well I think it's stupid to sip and spit! Waste 'a' wine. My momma taught me ta never waste any edibles or uh -- uh --- drinkables."

Starsky's eyes ducked Hutch's condescending glare, as he took a gulp and swallowed it.  
"Jeepers Creepers! This tastes like vinegar!"

"You're not supposed to swallow, dummy! You're supposed to let the characteristics penetrate all your senses!" Hutch spat out at him, while taking the glass from Starsky and placing it on the table. Next, he pulled Starsky by the arm in a hurried attempt to catch up with the rest of the excursion group.

"Whoever invented this darn wine tastin' stuff anyway!" Starsky mumbled.

**** **TWO DAYS LATER**

"What's this?"

"I **told** ya I'd take ya to a culinary paradise, didn't I?"

"It's a camper!"

"Nah, it ain't! It's where the 'haute cuisine meets the pallet of the connoisseur'."

"Sounds like you already ate. Did you have a dictionary for breakfast?"

"Very funny. Watch this -- they been expectin' us."

"They have?"

"Yeah -- I told them we were comin'!" Starsky replied, with indignation, before turning on his signature 1000 Watt smile.  
"Hey, Leo. Here's the man I told ya about. Give him your best!"

Hutch looked up into the camper's window and saw a 300-pound colossus, with sweaty armpits in an overstretched T-shirt behind the counter. The sight of the man alone would have cured even a starving person of his hunger.

"Look, Starsk, I really don't need ----"

Starsky held up his hand.  
"You're not gonna believe this. THIS man works miracles. This man's creations are uh -- delectable. They're extraordinary. They leave you craving for more."

"Here ya go, Curly!"

Starsky ended his rendition of compliments and took the treat from Leo. He turned to Hutch with a blinding, proud smile.  
"THIS, my friend, is perfection, with a capital P."

Hutch looked at the plastic plate his partner held out in front of him, its contents swimming in a ring of grease.  
"Starsky, this is a hotdog."

"This ain't just ANY hotdog!" Starsky said in a wounded tone.  
"It's Leo's!"

Starsky never really understood why Hutch's complexion suddenly developed a certain green glow…………………….


End file.
